Bee Gees songs covered by others (E-G)
E *E Sensual: You should be dancing *Eagle Eye Cherry: To love somebody *Eakes, Bobbie & Jeff Tracht: Run to me *Ebstein, Katja: Fluchtwege (=Heartbreaker) / Frieden in mir (=Peace in my mind) *Ed Berens and The Black Devils: Spicks ans specks *Eddy Starr Orchestra, The: How deep is your love / Too much heaven *Eddyson and Boddar: Chain reaction / Shine shine *Edwards, Adina: Don't forget to remember / I'll kiss your memory *Edwards, Jonhathan and Darlene: Stayin' alive *Eighty Seven Fifty: Stayin alive *Elbert, Donnie: You should be dancing / Love so right *Eldissa: Stayin alive *Electric Ferrets: The Lord *Element of Crime: I started a joke *Elite Boys, The: Spicks and specks *Elliman, Yvonne: If I can't have you / Love me *Ellis, Alton: Massachusetts *'Else: Melody fair *Elvis Schoenberg Orchestra Surreal, The: Jive talkin *Emefors, Sofia: If I can't have you *En Vogue: How deep is your love *Enoch Light: Night fever / Stayin' alive / How deep is your love *Equipe 84: Pomeriggio ore (=Marley purt drive) *Escapes Orchestra: Night fever / To love somebody / How deep is your love / Massachusetts / Too much heaven / Nights on Broadway / Words / You should be dancing / New York mining disaster 1941 / I've gotta get a message to you / Tragedy / Stayin alive / Secret Love / You win again *Essex, David: New York mining disaster 1941 *Etoiles, Les: Saved by the bell *Euphoria: Words *Everett, Chad: Nights on Broadway *Eve's Plum: If I can't have you *Ex-it: Night fever F *Fabulous Superlatives: Stayin alive *Faith No More: I started a joke *Faith, Adam: Cowman milk your cow *Faith, Percy: Melody fair *Fame, Georgie: Words *Family Dogg, The: Storm *Fantastic Sound Orchestra: Night fever / Stayin alive / How deep is your love *Fargo, Donna: Words / Don't forget to remember *Fastbacks, The: Turn of the century / Please read me *Favolosi: Come le rondini (=Butterfly) *Faxed Head: Farmer Ferdinand Hudson *Feist, Leslie: Inside Out (=Love you inside out)/ Islands in the stream (with Constantines) *Feliciano, Jose: And the sun will shine / First of May / Marley Purt Drive / I've gotta get a message... *Feller, Linda: Islands in the stream *Felts, Narvel: To love somebody *Fender, Freddy: I've gotta get a message to you *Fernandez, Florentino y El Informal: El pelo patras (=Stayin alive) *Ferrante and Teicher: How deep is your love *Ferro, Rafael: My world *Fettes Brot: Nordisch by nature (samples Night fever) *Fever: Stayin' alive *Fiedler, Arthur: Night fever / Stayin' alive *Field, Claudia: To love somebody *Fifth Dimension, The: How deep is your love *Filippo: ¿Existe ese amor? (=How deep is your love) *First Escape: If I can't have you *Five: Rock the party (samples Grease) *Flack, Roberta:To love somebody *Flaming Lips, The: Every Christian lion hearted man will show you *Flanagans, The: Follow the wind *Flavor: How deep is your love *Fletcher, Lynne: You do your loving with me *Flinders, Matt: Words *Flippers: Stern von San Fernando (=Massachusetts) / Moonlight lady (= In the morning) *Flipside: Juliet *Flower: Run to me *Flying Burrito Brothers: To love somebody *Forbe. Sean: Forladt (=Alone) / Heartbreaker / How can you mend a broken heart / How deep is your love / I started a joke / Immortality / Massachusetts / (Our love) Don't throw it all away) / Reaching out / Secret love / To love somebody / Words / Juliet *Ford, Emile: To love somebody *Ford, Tennessee Ernie: Words *Foresi, Memmo: To love somebody *Fox, James: More than a woman *Francois, Claude: La plus belle chose du monde (=Massachusetts) *Franklin, Gerard: Barker of the UFO / New York mining... / Red chair fade away / Sinking ships /S ir Geoffrey saved... *Franklin, Theo: Grease / Night fever *Fredericks, Bill: Charade / Baby as you turn away / Run to me / Love so right / I started a joke / The way it was / Lovers / Love me / Fanny / To love somebody / Words / How can you mend a broken heart *French, Marcos: How deep is your love *Freshmen, The: One bad thing *Frickie, Janie: Love me *Fried, Paul: Woman in love *Froger, Rene: If I can't have you , Bee Gees Medley (Toppers 2007) *FSU Marching Chiefs: Night fever / Stayin' alive *Fujita, Emi: First of May *Fun for club: Chain reaction *Fun People: Melody fair *Funky Claps: Heartbreaker *Funky Diamonds: Night fever *Funny Girl: Woman in love *Furber, Mike: Second hand people / Where are you *Fury, Billy :One minute woman G *G4: First of May (feat Robin Gibb) *Galan, Frank: Ven a mi (=Run to me) *Gallon Drunk: To love somebody *Galway, James: I started a joke *Garcia, Adam: Stayin' alive / Jive talkin' / You should be dancing / How deep is your love (with Anita Louise Coombe) / Immortality / Night fever *Garfield's Birthday: New York mining disaster 1941 *Garrik, David: Words / World / Maypole Mews / Spicks and specks *Gary Tesca Orchestra, The: How deep is your love / Words / Stayin' alive / To love somebody / Too much heaven / You win again / Don't forget to remember / Jive talkin' / Grease / Guilty / Massachusetts / Run to me / How can you mend a broken heart / Chain reaction / Heartbreaker / Woman in love *Gatlin Brothers, The: Smile *Gattlin, Larry: Indian summer (with Roy Orbison) / Didn't we call it (Falling in love) *Gatti Rossi, I: Se ne va (=Really and sincerely) / Non finisce piu (=World) / Fai un po' quello che vuoi (=Words) *Gazcon, Mene: The Lord *Gemeaux, Alexander: Woman in love *George Kawaguchi Big Band, The: How deep is your love *Getzell, Brendan: *Gibb, Albert: Love so right / This is where I came in *Gibb, Andy: In the morning / How deep is your love / (Our love) Don't throw it all away / To love somebody / I've gotta get a message to you / Love so right / How can you mend a broken heart / Words / Warm ride *Gibb, Lesley: Give your best (with Ian McLeod) *Gibb, Spencer & 54 Seconds: Run to me *Gibbies, The: Stayin' alive / How deep is your love / Night fever / More than a woman / If I can't have you / Jive talkin' / You should be dancing *Giganti: Per te ci moriro (=Words) *Gilberto, Astrud: Holiday *Gino Marinello Orchestra: How deep is your love *Giordanno, Filippa: Me he enamorado de ti (=Woman in Love) *Giovanna: Il muro cadra (=The walls fell down) *Giovanni: First of May / I started a joke / Words *Gipp's Egylet: Nincs kegyelem (=You win again) / Mindenem a tied (=Too much heaven) / Csak te lennel itt (=Wish you were here) / Szombat esti laz (=Night fever) / Unnep (=Holiday) / Mr Jones (=New York mining disaster 1941) / Hol jarsz (=I've gotta get a message to you) / Massachusetts / Milyen mely (=How deep is your love) / Vilag (=World) / Valaki var (=Stayin'alive) / Svavak (=Words) / Szeretni valakit (=To love somebody) / A Szerelem (=Paying the price of love) / Julia (=Juliet) / Titkos Sziv (=Secret love) / Egni Kell A Szerelmedenk (=Tragedy) / Trefa Volt (=I started a joke) / Miert Nem Enyem (=Living together) / Felelemben Elsz (=Ordinary lives) / Orokke Szeretlek (=Love you inside out) / Valaki Szeret (=It's my neighborhood) / Tul Szep (=Will you ever let me) / Ha Szol a Harang (=Saved by the bell) / O Az Elso Nekem (=First of May) / Hurrikan (=Spirits having flown) / Szerelmet Adtal Nekem (=Shadow dancing) / Tuz Es Viz (=Spicks and specks) / Varj (=Stop think again) *Girls Aloud: Grease *Girls Girls Girls: Never like this *Giuseppe, Jacopo e Sara: How deep is your love *Glendale Symphony Orchestra: Night fever / How deep is your love / Shadow dancing / Emotion / Stayin' alive / Songbird / Nights on Broadway / More than a woman *Glory Box, The: New York mining disaster / Massachusetts / Lonely days / Jive talkin' *GML: Holiday *Goldie: I can't see nobody / To love somebody / Spicks and specks *Good, Carolynne: Guilty *Good Shape: Spicks and specks *Goodman, Dickie: Jive talkin' *Goon Moon: Every Christian Lion Hearted Man Will Show You *Gordon, Trevor: House without windows / And I'll be happy / Little Miss Rhythm and Blues / Here I am *Gore, Lesley: To love somebody *Goulet, Robert: Sweetheart *Gov't Mule: To love somebody *Goya, Francis: I started a joke / Woman in love *Graaf: Heartbreaker *Gracin, Joshua: Jive talkin / To love somebody *Graff, Claudia de: Als ik jou niet krijg (=If I can't have you) *Graffiti: Valaki vár (Stayin’ Alive) / Szavak (Words) / Világ (World) / Szombat esti láz (Night Fever) / Mindenem a tiéd (Too Much Heaven) / Égni kell (Tragedy) / Milyen mély (How Deep Is Your Love) / Nincs kegyelem (You Win Again) / Ünnep (Holiday) *Granelli, J. Anthony: If I can't have you *Grange, Christian de la: Only one woman *Grant, Eddy: First of May *Grant, Lee: Spicks and specks *Grant, Lorna: Islands in the stream *Gray, Owen: Islands in the stream *Great Lakes: Morning of my life *Green, Al: How can you mend a broken heart *Gregorian: World *Greiff, Simon: First and last / Tragedy *Grethe, Anne: Islands in the stream *Greyhound Band: An everlasting love / Love you inside out *Griffin, Alistair: To love somebody / My lover's prayer (with Robin Gibb) *Griffiths, Louise: Too much heaven *Groove Kings: Jive talkin / You should be dancing / How deep is your love / How can you mend a broken heart / Night fever / Lonely days / Love so right / I started a joke / Nights on Broadway *Grupo Venus: Yo comence la broma (=I started a joke) *Guardiola, Jose: Massachusetts *Guido, Guillermo: Que profundo es tu amor (=How deep is your love) *Gutch Yuzo & Gutch's: Stayin alive *Gyula, Csepregi: Woman in love